Post Ep 1x16
by Jenn11
Summary: Nostradamus and Oliva's story, after the kiss in Ep 1x16 - Monsters.


A/N: Olivia and Nostradamus seem like an interesting couple, so I decided to explore it a bit. If people like this, I might continue. Hope you enjoy. Begins after their kiss in Ep 1x16 – Monsters.

Once the kiss ended, Olivia wrapped her arms around Nostradamus' waist and rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that, silently holding each other, for long moments. Eventually Olivia spoke, her voice just above a whisper. "Thank you."

"For what?" Nostradamus asked, his voice also soft.

"This is the first time I've felt truly safe since the castle was invaded," she confessed. "And thank you for being kind to me, and not treating me like what I am."

"What you are?" he asked, holding her back slightly so he could see her face. When she refused to meet his eyes, he used a finger under her chin to gently raise her face until their eyes met.

"Broken. Damaged. Used. Discarded. Tainted."

A light kiss stopped her litany. "You are none of those things, Olivia. The darkness didn't taint or break you."

"But Francis did use and discard me," she pointed out.

"If it weren't for the alliance do you think he would have ended your relationship? Even engaged to her, he returned to you when you returned to Court."

"Francis isn't one to stay faithful to one woman."

Nostradamus couldn't argue that, and stayed silent; but he did lean forward to kiss her forehead. "The heart can take longer to heal than the physical body, but you are strong and will heal."

"Francis no longer holds any piece of my heart. That isn't what I meant. I simply meant that most men wouldn't want anything to do with a girl who'd been another man's mistress."

"Most men are fools," he replied, happy when that coaxed a small smile from Olivia. Seeing the exhaustion still in her eyes, he said, "you're still healing and should rest. I'll give you something to make you sleep deeply enough to avoid the night terrors."

"I'd rather…" her voice trailed off, and she didn't finish.

"You'd rather, what?" he prompted.

"I feel safe in your arms. I'd rather sleep in your arms than take a potion," she admitted, looking down to avoid seeing the rejection she was sure would be in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she assured him.

He kissed her deeply, giving her all the answer she needed. The kiss held comfort and tenderness rather than passion; but that was exactly what she needed at the moment. As they walked to his room he kept an arm around her waist, holding her close.

Olivia removed her dress and shoes, and slipped into bed wearing only her cotton slip. Nostradamus removed his jacket and boots, but left the thin undershirt on, as well as his pants. Snuggling into his side, Olivia rested her head on his chest. The steady sound of his heartbeat was soothing and she quickly fell asleep. Nostradamus stayed awake for a long time, more than content to simply hold her close. Was he truly being offered another chance at love and happiness? It seemed too much to hope for. Olivia was so young and beautiful… And yet… While he didn't believe that the darkness had tainted her, her time as a prisoner had changed her. She was no longer the innocent and foolish girl who had been Francis' mistress and Catherine's pawn. That girl had held no interest for him; but the woman sleeping in his arms held him captivated.

Nostradamus awoke feeling more at peace than he could remember since before he'd lost his family, and he knew that was due to the woman still asleep beside him. He placed a light kiss on top of her head, which rested on his chest.

As Olivia slowly returned to consciousness she became aware of how warm, comfortable, and secure she felt. Memory of the evening before flooded back, and her lips curved in a soft smile. She'd been right: sleeping in Nostradamus' arms had kept the night terrors away better than any potion could have. She decided that the reassuring beat of his heart was her favorite sound in the world. "Can we stay like this forever," she requested.

"Unfortunately, no. But for a while longer," he replied.

"Will you tell me about them? About your family? Unless it's still painful…"

"It's not because it's painful that I don't speak of them. It's because their memory is too precious for me to want to sully by sharing with just anyone," he explained. For the next hour he told her stories, then they dressed and shared a relaxed breakfast together. Nostradamus knew he should encourage her to join the Court for meals, but he'd grown accustomed to their intimate meals together, and didn't want to give them up. Olivia felt the same.


End file.
